Dream Of Destiny
by Flame8
Summary: Sakura K. & Syoaran Have broken up For Good. Or Have they? In this Adventure packed story Sakura & Syoaran race through the pages to save the world from fate. Will destiny bring them back together? Or will they walk their seperate ways when all is said
1. Ch1 Black out

DREAM OF DESTINY  
  
Chapter One: Black Out  
  
Authors Notes: This Story Is Based off a story I'm writing at home in my spair time. The   
  
characters names have been changed to make this a CCS story. I hope you enjoy it & I Look   
  
forward to hearing what you think!   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTORS SAKURA.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura stared blankely at the morning sky, a red, purply blue mix, from her perch in the tall old willow tree.   
  
A silver tear trickled down her tanned face, reflecting the leaves surrounding her. Sakura cried silently to herself.  
  
It was all her fault & she couldn't change it.   
  
Sakura wasn't the only one sitting in a willow tree. On the other side of the world, Tai sat silently watching  
  
the sun set in the blood red sky. A silver tear trickled down his cheek.   
  
Together in their seperate worlds they chanted "Think of you I shall, Forget you I shall not, despite how I  
  
feel fate has drawn us apart."  
  
The sun rose & the sun set. For Tai the day had ended for Sakura it had just begun.  
  
BANG! Sakura hit the floor in her little room. "Why do I keep dreaming about Tai?" She thought as she   
  
slowly found her way to her feet. "I dread school & All it's inhabitants!" She said aloud. Trying 2 ignore her dream.  
  
"No," She thought, "I dread Seeing Syaoran again. I still care about him & I know it."  
  
Sakura pulled off her musty pajama's & hopped into her shower.  
  
"why do I keep seeing Tai? He is dead! Gone! & I will never see him again!" She thought to herself as   
  
she gently massaged her shampoo into her shoulder blade length, brownish blonde hair.   
  
Along time ago Tai & sakura had been together. Tai was assassinated by government officials for a   
  
crime he didn't commit. Sakura died alone four weeks later. However, Sakura's life purpose wasn't fufilled yet.   
  
She was re-born into America, 200 years later.  
  
Sakura stepped out of her shower & dried her long legs with a fuzzy, purple towel. She tossed on a pair   
  
of ripped blue jeans & a brown t-shirt & went downstairs for breakfast. Her father, Li, had his head burried in the  
  
daily newspaper, sipping a cup of coffee. Her mother, Mira, was enjoying her cup of coffee while wiping off the  
  
table.  
  
Sakura Was To deeply involved in thought to eat breakfast. So with a kindly goodbye from her parents   
  
she left the house. She was on her way for her first day back to school. "Next year I'm in highschool"   
  
she thought, while daintly stepping onto the dusty, old bus.  
  
"SAKURA!!!! HEY SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo Yelled accross the bus. "Come Sit Over Here Sakura!!".   
  
Sakura made her way towards Tomoyo at the back of the bus. She sat down.  
  
"So Sakura how's the whole Syaoran issue going?" Tomoyo asked innocently." Are you still  
  
heartbroken?" "OF COURSE NOT IM FINE!!!" said Sakura. Deep down inside she knew otherwise.  
  
Syaoran & Sakura had been going out for three months before the breakup. Syaoran told Sakura every  
  
day that he loved her. She loved him too, but she never told him. She was to swallowed up in her pride to   
  
realize that not only did she love him, but she loved him just as much as Tai. Then Sakura was told he was   
  
cheating on her. Heartbroken & swollen in hurt, Sakura left Syaoran. Three days later Sakura found out Syaoran  
  
in fact was not cheating on her & never had. He hadn't lied. To make it worse Sakura learned she had ruined  
  
his life. Her pride was to great & she refused to ask him back out. A week later Sakura realized she loved him  
  
more than she ever imagined, more than Tai. She told him everything. Even the things she swore she wouldn't  
  
tell anyone. It was to late. Syaoran moved no & found someone else. syaoran was with Maria & Sakura was   
  
alone.  
  
"So how was your summer Tomoyo?" Sakura broke the odd silence that had fallen between them.  
  
"Ah, ok i sposse." She said. Then she leaned in & wispered into Sakura's ear. "My powers have been low   
  
again... & You haven't been helping." "Sorry Ive been helping Syaoran learn how to use his new powers. We  
  
are going to need as many people as possible to beat out whatever this is. He thinks using this power is   
  
against Clow Reed's will. He doesn't want to learn how to use them. What he doesn't understand is that these   
  
powers along with the Clow cards are needed to beat this.. this THING!" "Who would want to be like... Like a  
  
regular human?" Tomoyo asked shocked at the idea. "Beats me" Sakura replied.  
  
"Thats a lie too" Sakura thought. "You said prayed for the first time in ages last night. You even said you  
  
would lose your powers to get Syaoran back." Sakura slouched. "No NO NO! I don't care about anyone!" Rang   
  
a voice in Sakura's head. Then everything went black.  
  
"Sakura Stop Denying it!" Tai appeared before her. "You love Syaoran & You know it. You can't forget  
  
about me. I'm dead & I'm not coming back. I want you to have a life. Love again Sakura! Love again... I will see  
  
you in heaven Sakura when the time comes. Goodbye..."  
  
Slowly the world spun into view as Sakura opened her eyes. She was surrounded by white. She was   
  
lying down in the nurses office. White walls covered in health posters & medicine cabinets slowly became   
  
visible as she continued blinking.  
  
"You blacked out on the bus" said the high pitched drone of a voice belonging to no other than the   
  
school nurse. "Your parents will be here to pick you up from school."  
  
"Great.. This is all I need.... All you need to do is make Syaoran walk in here to make my life a living hell."  
  
She thought to herself. She laid back down & stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh Hello Syaoran" The nurse boomed from her little desk in a cramped corner.   
  
"Hello Nurse Parly. Would you happen to have some ice in here? I hurt my forehead during a basketball game."  
  
Syaoran turned to show his forhead to Mrs. Parley. He shot Sakura a come & get me look accross the room.   
  
In response he recieved a fierce glare of hatred.   
  
"How could I have ever liked him? Damn this world is confusing. I think regret is the best way to get back  
  
at him.... What if I..."  
  
"NURSE PARLY?!"  
  
"Oh my God! Child are you alright?!" Nurse Parly turned so fast she dropped the water ice pack which   
  
managed to spill al over Syaoran's shirt."  
  
  
  
"Oh I am sorry bout your shirt dear..." She shooed Syaoran away. He left the office without his ice.  
  
"What is the matter sweetie?" She asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh I felt faint...." Sakura lied. She forced an innocent & embarrassed look onto her face.   
  
"Its ok dear. After that blackout I can't blaime you for being jumpy. Don't worry your parents will be here to pick   
  
you up." Said Nurse Parly.  
  
"Thankyou Nurse" Sakura said, bowing her head. "What a sap...." She thought. "I'm going to have so much fun  
  
this year..."  
  
THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE~! WHAT DO YOU THINK? 


	2. Ch2 Sweet Revenge

DREAM OF DESTINY   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Chapter Two: Sweet revenge.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTURE SAKURA  
  
  
  
Sakura-Star-66 :  
  
KAWAII! Keep going! Gomen, i think i went a little 2 crazy over your story.   
  
You did a great job! Keep writing and I'll be waiting for the next chapter!  
  
Flame:  
  
Wow~! I like it... lol... Of course I wrote it so its only natural. But that's not the point. ~_~...   
  
I think I need a new text format for the next chapter. What would you guys like to see in it?   
  
please let me know ok? cooli~!  
  
Also i would like to thank my reviewies for reading my fan. fictions!!!   
  
I love to hear what you guys think. I hope you guys love this Chapter.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
QUICK REVIEW OF THE LAST CHAPTER  
  
:"Oh my God! Child are you alright?!" Nurse Parly turned so fast she dropped the water ice pack   
  
which managed to spill al over Syaoran's shirt."  
  
"Oh I am sorry bout your shirt dear..." She shooed Syaoran away. He left the office without his ice.  
  
"What is the matter sweetie?" She asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh I felt faint...." Sakura lied. She forced an innocent & embarrassed look onto her face.   
  
"Its ok dear. After that blackout I can't blaime you for being jumpy. Don't worry your parents will be here to pick   
  
you up." Said Nurse Parly.  
  
"Thankyou Nurse" Sakura said, bowing her head. "What a sap...." She thought. "I'm going to have so much fun  
  
this year..."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura laid her head down on the bed in the nurses office. Her shoulder blade length, brownish,   
  
blonde hair fell down off the pillow creating a curtain of hair by her face. She grinned evily & relaxed.  
  
"OH SAKURA SWEETIE!!!" Sakura's mother, Mira Kinomoto, rushed to Sakura's side.   
  
"Oh honey, I heard you blacked out on the bus! Are you ok?" Mira Kinimoto tilted Sakura's chin upward with her   
  
hand. "Oh Sweetie I was so worried." "I'm Fine Mom... Really." Sakura said trying to look innocent. "Can I stay   
  
at school today I really don't want to go home." Sakura looked at her mother with pleading eyes, like a dog  
  
begging for a treat. "pleeease?." "Oh... ok... I suppose a little school can't possibly hurt. Are you sure you are   
  
ok Sakura?" Mrs. Kinomoto scanned Sakura's face, looking for a reason not to allow her. "Yes of course I am!"  
  
Sakura said cheerily. "Very well then. See you when you get home sweetie." Mrs. Kinomoto beant over &   
  
kissed Sakura's head.   
  
"This is too easy. I can't wait to see the look on Syaoran's face when he sees me!" Sakura thought to   
  
herself. This is great.   
  
"Well Don't just sit there Ms. Kinomoto" Said nurse Parsly. "Get yourself to class." She shot Sakura a  
  
bitter sweet smile that made her face look like a rotting watermelon. "Ok Thank you." Sakura smiled & jumped   
  
up.   
  
She pulled out her folded schedule from her blue-green back-pack & headed to class.   
  
"Lemme see... I have math w/ Mrs. Kamu first... Why does it have to be that bitch of a teacher first?"  
  
Sakura thought to herself as she walked down the wide, empty hallway. "Ok Room 217" Sakura said to herself   
  
as she turned a corner. "Ah ha~! There it is." Sakura placed her hand on the door handle & pushed the little   
  
wooden door open.  
  
"Why.. Hello Ms. Kinomoto. Would you care to explain why you are late to class?" Mrs. Kamu shot   
  
Sakura a cruel, evil look from her desk. "Oh I blacked out on the bus this morning. I just woke up. Thats all really."  
  
Sakura looked down at her feet. "Damnit i hate that fuckin teacher. Shes just dying to give me a detention."  
  
Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Well then Sakura. Take your seat." Mrs. Kamu hissed through her teeth. She had an evil glint in her   
  
eye.   
  
"Very well... I suppose I will sit... hmmmmmmmm... Right here." Sakura plopped herself down right   
  
behind Syaoran Li. "well well well..."She thought "Let the revenge begin."  
  
"My my..." She hissed in his back ear. "What happened to your shirt." She wispered in Syaoran's  
  
ear when Mrs. Kamu turned to write down an equation. "Shut up." Syoaran hissed at her.   
  
"Excuse Me Syaoran, there is to be NO talking in class. No matter how attractive.. you may find the  
  
girl sitting behind you." Mrs Kamu glared at him. "Now, may we continue our lesson. Can anyone tell me...."  
  
"I'm going to get you Sakura." He hissed as he copied down the equation on the board infront of him.  
  
"Whatever you say Syaoran. At least I Got you first." She shot him an evil smile & turned around to look for Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo sat reading something quietly in her lap. She Smiled. Behind her sat Eriol, blushing. "Ah how  
  
cute." Sakura thought to herself. "It's so nice to see how much Tomoyo & Eriol care about eachother." Tomoyo  
  
turned around & nodded slowly to Eriol. "Hmmm... Wonder what the little love birds are planning now." Thought  
  
Sakura as she turned back around."  
  
"sakura... Sakura... SAKURA KINOMOTO!" Mrs. Kamu yelled accross the classroom. "Huh? What   
  
was the question again?" Sakura blushed. "Stupid ass... I just bet she was waiting to catch me off guard." Sakura  
  
thought to herself.   
  
"The Question, Sakura, is 3x+4=4x+6. What is X?" Mrs. Kamu glared into Sakura's eyes. "Oh.. um..  
  
X is. -2." Sakura shot Mrs. Kamu an IN YOUR FACE smile before pretending to copy down the work.   
  
"Have you ever noticed, Syaoran, i have an uncanny ability for avoiding trouble?" Sakura wispered in  
  
his ear. "while you... well... You just always seem to get in it." "Shut up you bitch." Syaoran retorted. Unfortuantly  
  
he was a little to loud. "SYAORAN!!! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF MY STUDENTS TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"  
  
Mrs. Kamu glared at Syaoran. Her brown eyes pierced their way into his head. Leaving him feeling nautious.  
  
"Mrs. Kamu, I wasn't talking to you... I was trying to tell.." "I DONT CARE WHO YOU WERE TALKING TO  
  
"I WILL NOT PREMIT FOUL LANGUAGE IN MY CLASS ROOM!" Mrs. Kamu stood up screaming.  
  
Her face was a firey red making the wrinkles all the more obvious. The whole class expected her tight bun of   
  
thin, brown hair to come tumbling off her head in this fury.   
  
"SYAORAN YOU HAVE DETENTION FOR A WEEK!"Mrs. Kamu turned around & continued copying  
  
down lesson plans. Maria shot Sakura a mean look accross the classroom. Sakura couldn't help but feel good.  
  
Not only had she succedded in getting Syaoran into huge trouble, but she also was able to get his girlfriend pissed!  
  
CRASH. The whole classroom turned around. On the floor was Tomoyo unconsious. She was even  
  
paler than usual. She would of easily been mistaken for dead if her chest wasn't ever so slightly, moving up &   
  
down, proving she was still breathing.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Eriol lept out of his chair & knelt beside the unconsious Tomoyo. He grabbed her shoulders  
  
& hoisted her into a sitting position in his lap. "Are you ok?" He wispered in her ear, as he gently stroked her  
  
long black hair out of her face. "Please wake up Tomoyo." Eriol slowly moved his head to kiss her cheek.  
  
"That will be enough Eriol." Mrs. Kamu interupted. "Affection isn't aloud in this classroom. Please return  
  
to your seat." Her voice was strict. "But Mrs..." Eriol pleaded. "Now Eriol. You wouldn't want to join Mr. Li in a detention  
  
now would you?" her voice was icier than ice itself. You could of heard a pin drop in the classroom. Everyone   
  
was watching Eriol & Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh my God... Tomoyo." Sakura said under her breathe. "What is happening?"  
  
On the other side of the room. Eriol slowly laid Tomoyo back on the cold classroom tile. "I'm sorry   
  
Tomoyo." He wispered as he stood back up. He slowly bent over to get to his seat. But he didn't make it.   
  
Eriol Hiirigizawa fell to the groud unconcious. He landed right next to Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh my God... who next??!" Sakura thought to herself.. Suddenly like a breeze on a summer day the   
  
name came to her. "Meiling"....  
  
THATS THE END OF CHAPTER TWO! BE SURE TO CHECK BACK FOR OUR NEXT INSTALLMENT!!!  
  
-Flame 


	3. The Omen

DREAM OF DESTINY  
  
Chapter Three:The Omen  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
FLASH BACK TO CHAPTER TWO:On the other side of the room. Eriol slowly laid Tomoyo back on the cold   
  
classroom tile. "I'm sorry Tomoyo." He wispered as he stood back up. He slowly bent over to get to his seat.   
  
But he didn't make it. Eriol Hiirigizawa fell to the groud unconcious. He landed right next to Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh my God... who next??!" Sakura thought to herself.. Suddenly like a breeze on a summer day the   
  
name came to her. "Meiling"....  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mrs. Kamu stared blankely at Eriol & Tomoyo. She shook with fear from head to toe, like a mouse  
  
cornered by a cat. She stood there frozen. She said nothing.   
  
"Mrs. Kamu? I will take them to the nurses office."Sakura said slowly from her corner of the class-  
  
room. "Very well then. Syaoran, help Ms. Kinomoto carry them." Syaoran shot Sakura a powerful glare of   
  
anger, sharp enough to pierce the toughest flesh. "Very well then. I will carry Eriol." Syaoran walked accross  
  
the classroom & swooped Eriol over his shoulder like a gym bag. Sakura joined him & gently lifted Tomoyo  
  
off the cold, white, classroom tile. They turned & slowly heaved their way down to the door leading to the  
  
nurses office.   
  
"This is so strange." Sakura thought silently. "All my friends who have learned how to use this new  
  
power we discovered are blacking out." She shook her head. "This can't be a coincedence. Something is..."  
  
THUD, A loud noise of something clashing on the tile came speeding its way down the hallway behind  
  
Sakura. She turned instantly. "Syaoran...." She wispered. Eriol & Syaoran were spread accross the tile unconcious.  
  
Syaoran's nose was bleeding from being rammed into the cold brown tiles.   
  
Sakura gently laid Tomoyo down in the hallway & dashed into the nurses office. "NURSE PARSLY!"  
  
she hollered. "Nurse! Tomoyo! Eriol! Syaoran! They are all... " Sakura froze. Meiling was laying on the bed in  
  
the nurses office. The same bed Sakura had been in this morning. Her long black hair, tied in pig tails, draped   
  
her side like a blanket. "oh... Meiling..." Sakura wispered. She picked up Meiling's pale limp hand. "What is...  
  
what is happening to us?" A small silver tear fell from Sakura's deep emerald greed eyes. Meiling shook. She  
  
slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Meiling muttered with a yawn. "I will be back Meiling. I will explain this all later." Sakura  
  
continued walking around the office looking for the nurse. "NURSE!" "I'm right here sweety. What is the problem?  
  
Oh Sakura, did you black out again?" Nurse Parsley looked at her nervously. Her plump pink face paled.  
  
"No. I'm fine. Tomoyo, Eriol, & Syaoran all blacked out. They are laying in the hallway..." Sakura began.  
  
Before she could finish the plump nurse Parsly raced out the door. "How did she do that?" Sakura wondered. She  
  
sat down by Meiling.   
  
"What happened Meiling. Tell me everything." Sakura gently lifted her friends hand up & squeezed it   
  
tightly to show her confort. "Well. I was sitting in my classroom chair. I was thinking about how I accidently read  
  
this freaks mind this morning. Completely gross. Andrew wants to make out with Nina tonight." Meiling grinned  
  
evily. "But suddenly everything started spinning. & I Couldn't focuse my eyes. Then everything got all blackish like.  
  
& This huge Ying-Yang symbol was in the air. It's my families crest you know. Then I heard this voice. it said, 'It isn't  
  
your time yet Meiling. Go back... Go back.' & I was like, Who are you' & all he said was 'Sakura is waiting for you.  
  
Then I woke up & you were right here." Meiling finished.   
  
"Meiling." Sakura said. Something is weird. For I was also thinking about the powers when I blacked out."  
  
Sakura shook slightly. "Something really bad is about to happen I can sense it." Sakura looked down. "As much  
  
as I hate to say it Meiling. I'm scared. Very scared." Sakura bent down her head.  
  
Nurse Parsly came into the room carrying Eriol & Tomoyo. She dragged Syaoran along by the shirt.   
  
Sakura & Meiling stared at her suprised. For a short, fat little woman, Nurse Parsly was vert strong. Unusually  
  
strong.  
  
"They blacked out too?" Meiling asked, shocked. "Yes. Eriol & Tomoyo blacked out together in math.   
  
Syaoran blacked out while carrying Eriol here." Sakura said. Staring at them.   
  
Sakura sat in the nurses office. Afraid to leave her friends like a wolf would fear to leave its pack. She  
  
sat by Meilings side looking around the office. She spyed a small black puppy hiding in the corner. All she could   
  
see was its rear end. "Awwww..." Sakura said. "What?" Meiling asked. Looking at her strangely. "I didn't know Nurse  
  
Parsly owned a puppy!" Sakura said. "What are you talking about?" Meiling asked. She starred at Sakura strangly  
  
"Over there silly under the sink! Sakura pointed to the little black dog. It still sat crouched around. "I don't see it.   
  
I don't know what your talking about."Meiling looked at her. "Are you feeling ok Sakura?" "yes I am fine." Sakura   
  
looked at the puppy. Why couldn't Meiling see it?  
  
Sakura looked at the puppy. "Why can't she see it." Sakura wondered. "Here puppy" She said almost  
  
silently so Meiling couldn't here her. The puppy slowly turned. A blood covered black face with drooping fangs &   
  
blood red eyes turned to face her. Then it dissapeared.   
  
"Sakura....?" Meiling looked at her horrified. Sakura sat frozen. "SAKURA! Answer me!!" Meiling  
  
slapped Sakura accross the face. "Oh, what?" Sakura mumbled. "You look like you just saw the devil" Meiling  
  
looked at her worridly. "What happened?"   
  
Sakura looked at Meiling. "It's really wierd. Promise you will believe me?" "I am your friend. I will believe  
  
you no matter what." Meiling stared into Sakura's eyes. Slowly Sakura said. "Well the little black dog.... It... It   
  
turned around. Its little black face was covered in blood. &... &... its teeth. Were huge.... I've never seen such   
  
a mutated little dog before... oh... its eyes. they were worse than hell Meiling. I wanted to die right then. Anything  
  
to escape those blood red eyes. It was terrible. I'm so scared." Sakura shook.   
  
Meiling stared at Sakura mortified. "Sakura.... you just saw a death omen."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well thats the end of chapter three what do you guys think? I'm not writing the next chapter until I have   
  
at least five reviews. I already have one. So review review review! Technically I have 2 reviews though.   
  
Some one reviewed my story before i re-loaded it to fix a couple things. So I have that posted. Just 3 reviews  
  
guys. What do you think? Check back for our next installment.  
  
-Flame 


	4. TAI

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
~~~Tai~~~  
  
chloe fanel :  
  
Like the story. It's a little vague though, there are parts i cant understand. Like how come  
  
Tai appears before Sakura when he's supposed to be dead... Some errors in spelling.  
  
But all in all, the story is quite good.   
  
Carmela-chan :  
  
HI again! ^-^! This was a great chappie! I'm hoping to find out what a death omen? Ehh! It sounds really scarry!   
  
Plz update soon. And good luck!   
  
~*.::Carmela-chan::.*~   
  
FROM THE WRITER: To Answer your Questions Chloe Fanel, The thing about Tai comes up in this chapter.  
  
^___^ I'm glad to see I'm Finally getting reviews ^_^ *jumps for joy*  
  
LAST CHAPTER:  
  
Sakura looked at Meiling. "It's really wierd. Promise you will believe me?" "I am your friend. I will   
  
believe you no matter what." Meiling stared into Sakura's eyes. Slowly Sakura said. "Well the little black dog....  
  
It... It turned around. Its little black face was covered in blood. &... &... its teeth. Were huge.... I've never seen  
  
such a mutated little dog before... oh... its eyes. they were worse than hell Meiling. I wanted to die right then.  
  
Anything to escape those blood red eyes. It was terrible. I'm so scared." Sakura shook.   
  
Meiling stared at Sakura mortified. "Sakura.... you just saw a death omen."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura stared worridly at Meiling. Her chin trembled with fear. "Are you sure Meiling?" She said.  
  
Meiling looked into Sakura's Piercing green eyes. "I Wouldn't joke about something like that you know me  
  
Sakura."  
  
Sakura turned to look at the faces of her friends, which were laying quitly on the nurse beds. "Whats  
  
happening." Sakura wondered. "Will they be ok. Whats going on? I'm so confused."   
  
"Sakura? " Nurse Parsly's subdued voice interupted the ubnormal quietness that had filled the room.  
  
"hmm?" Sakura glanced upward to view the Nurses pauncy face. "i've called your parents. They are coming to  
  
pick you up." She said promptly. "But.. But I'm fine!" Sakura stammered. "Yes, you are. But, look at them. Its  
  
apparently contagious. So your going home." Nurse Parsly scowled at Sakura with immense dislike."They will  
  
be here any minute. Get your things from your locker." Sakura stood up & went to her locker.  
  
Meiling sat alone in the room with her unconscious friends. "What is going on she wandered silently.  
  
Fainting is not contagious. I've never heard of it spreading. At any rate. Even if it COULD spread it COULDN'T  
  
spread that fast. Could it? This is all so confusing. I wish I actually knew what was going on."   
  
"You know who you are. You know who you aren't. Not telling will never get you anywhere. Remeber  
  
that, Syaoran." An unfathomable voice rang, like bells in the dead of night, in Syaoran's uncouncious head. "you  
  
love who you love, you don't who you don't. Doing otherwise will never get you anywhere." The mythical voice   
  
lectured him. "Now, Syaoran, Awake!"  
  
Syaoran blinked his eyes open. "What the hell?" He murmered as he sat up. "Ow!" He yelled & clung  
  
to the back of his head. "What the fuck happened to my head..?"   
  
"You fainted dum dum." Meiling said from her corner of the room. "You hit your head on the tile in the  
  
hallway." Meiling rolled her eyes & put her head into her hands. "such an idiot" she thought.   
  
"Sakura sweety~!" Sakura's mother's sweet, crisp voice called from the door of the nurses office, as she entered the room. "Oh dear, where is she? Not in class I hope." Mrs. Kinomoto's voice lightened the Nurses  
  
gloomy office.   
  
"Oh no Mrs. Kinomoto. Sakura's grabbing her stuff." Meiling said sweetly. "She'll be here in a moment. Meiling smiled & turned around.  
  
Sakura entered the nurses office. "Hi mom." She said. Looking down at the floor. "Hey Sweetie."  
  
Her mother landed a kiss on the top of Sakura's head. "C'mon I have to bring you home." Sakura left the   
  
nurses office. She turned around one last time before leaving the building. She caught Syaoran glancing at her.  
  
"No.. No... He wasn't looking at me. He doesn't care." Sakura regarded to herself. "& I don't care   
  
about him either." Sakura quietly noted to herself. However, deep in her head she knew she felt otherwise.  
  
The car ride home was silent & long in Sakura's mothers, red Toyota. Sakura watched the trees  
  
& flowers go by. She saw happy children, to young to be in school, playing in the yards. Sakura missed the  
  
care free days of adolescense. She took the spair time in the car to think about the care-free days & how   
  
happy she used to be.   
  
The car pulled into the driveway & Sakura pulled her stuff out & went up to her room. She layed down  
  
on her bed & reviewed mentally all the things that happened to her that day. She cloesed her eyes. "What the  
  
hell is happening?" She asked herself. When she opened her eyes she was shocked.  
  
"Hey Remember me?" A 17 year old boy stoof infront of Sakura. He was dressed in japanese robes.  
  
Sakura stared mortified at him. "It can't be...Tai?" "Thats my name don't wear it out." He smiled at her. "It  
  
can't be.. no.. YOUR DEAD!!!" She yelled at him. He just smiled at her. "Not exactly..." 


End file.
